El Obsequio
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Diferentes hechos de OS contados paso a paso. Kiriasu fluff, post Ordinal Scale


**El Obsequio**

.

* * *

 _~Alerta de Spoiler, Post Ordinal Scale~_

.

Yui se paseó sobre la cabeza del muchacho mirándolo con curiosidad. A pesar de que éste la había llamado temprano, apenas le había brindado atención. Se veía muy abstraído revisando páginas web desde su smartphone. Algo que últimamente ocurría con frecuencia.

—¿Papá? — aventuró espiando por encima de su hombro antes de asentarse.

—Lo siento Yui... Este asunto está volviéndome loco... —cerró la página con cierto bochorno.

—¿Asunto?

Él se rascó la mejilla con pena —No tiene importancia —suspiró y revisó el visor de su augma —Asuna está retrasada.

—Mamá recién terminó un evento en Ordinal Scale —le informó la pequeña hada con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Que tanto le llama la atención?— refunfuñó entre dientes.

—Pues es divertido, y lo mejor es que puedes canjear cosas por los puntos que obtienes— sonó la conocida voz femenina con acento petulante.

Ambos escuchas se volvieron encontrando la figura de Asuna a contraluz. Como recientemente le pasaba, Kazuto retuvo el aliento al verla, los rayos del sol delimitaban su silueta envuelta en un abrigo amplio y una falda corta. Sus piernas parecían eternas gracias al atuendo. Y sonreía cuando él terminó de inspeccionarla.

—Llegas tarde, lo cual es extraño considerando que la subcomandante siempre es el poema a la puntualidad.

Ella sonrió de lado ante el reproche, se encogió de hombros —El evento se extendió más de la cuenta...

—No entiendo que tanto haces ahí... ¿Es necesario que seas la mejor en todo?

Ante su tono semi mordaz, semi en broma Asuna prefirió callar. Había una razón poderosa por la que se conectaba a jugar. Pero no podía decirle. Era su secreto.

—No lo entenderías.

—Asuna, eres la última persona que conozco que necesita dinero —sentenció con un dejo de molestia.

—¡Papá dice eso porque ya casi mamá no pasa tiempo con él! —exclamó la pequeña voz entre ambos recordándoles que no estaban solos.

La pequeña hada voló del hombro de Kazuto y se mantuvo flotando ante los ojos de Asuna quien le sonreía dulcemente.

—¿Así que papá siente que lo hemos desplazado y que su lugar lo ocupa un juego? —pronunció soltando una risita.

El rostro del muchacho se encendió notablemente —N-No es cierto...

—Papá estaba espiando una página web extraña desde antes que mamá llegara...

—Kirito-kun ¿te has enviciado con un juego eroge?

—¡Asuna! ¿Te escuchas? ¡Por supuesto que no!—protestó ofendido de semejante implicación.

Asuna rió otra vez —¿Que es lo que papá curioseaba tanto, Yui-chan?

—No alcancé a comprender bien, pero sonaba a...

—¡No tiene importancia!— la interrumpió rápido —¡Estaba buscando algunas universidades que se especialicen en tecnología...!

Asuna lo contempló dudosa, pero sabiendo que el tema académico era una de sus últimas preocupaciones, le creyó. Relajó su expresión y observó donde se encontraban dando una ligera vuelta sobre si misma.

—¿Que hacemos aquí Kirito-kun?

—Oh, es una sorpresa.

Observando a su alrededor se encontraba una hilera de edificios altos, aunque ninguno de ellos le brindaba información de donde se hallaban —No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Esta te gustará créeme —tomó su mano, admirando de soslayo sus dedos desnudos y sintiendo esa inquietud particular dentro de él, le dio un pequeño tirón para que caminara a su lado. De pronto se giró hacia Yui que volaba siguiéndolos —¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?

—Por supuesto papá —hizo el saludo marcial antes de asentarse en su cabeza y desde ahí acompañarlos hasta que los tres se perdieron dentro de la primera puerta que encontraron.

.

.

Asuna rió sin poder evitarlo. Sus piernas eran muy torpes, y sus pies se movían en todas direcciones menos hacia adelante. Y pese a que estaba haciendo el ridículo sacudiendo sus brazos como si fuera a volar, para mantener el equilibrio, su risa flotó, ligera y diáfana llegando a los oídos de Kazuto, quien presuroso se acercó a ella cruzando la pista de hielo con asombrosa rapidez.

Él patinaba con maestría, como si fuera un experto. Sus piernas se movieron en movimientos largos y fluidos, y en menos de un segundo se encontró sujetándola de la cintura. Pero Asuna siguió riendo, sus esfuerzos por intentar manejar las cuchillas resultaron inutiles. Su expresión fue tan contagiosa que se hizo eco de todo su cuerpo; y de pronto, las aspas se cruzaron ocasionando que cayera de rodillas, llevándose consigo a su novio y sus inutiles esfuerzos por estabilizarlos.

—¿Te lastimaste? —la tomó de la mano y con facilidad se alzó sobre sus tobillos para examinarla.

—Estoy bien... —la sonrisa se amplió al responder, sus mejillas llevaban un rosado intenso, y su cabello ante la acción cometida estaba algo despeinado, pero no hizo el menos esfuerzo de seguirlo —Ha sido muy divertido...

Kazuto observó con no poca preocupación como las rodillas de la chica chocaban contra el hielo, estaba seguro de que su piel se poblaría de moretones al día siguiente aunque en ese momento no le dolieran.

—A la cuenta de tres nos pondremos de pie, deja que yo maniobre el peso, Asuna. Tú solo sostente de mí. Uno, dos... ¿Estas lista?

Eso sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobretodo para la pelirroja cuya falta de equilibrio era demasiado obvia, que cada vez que trataba de incorporarse acababa cayendo de bruces arrastrando a su novio consigo.

Pronto se convirtieron en el centro de atención de los demás patinadores, tal vez porque Asuna no cabía en si de la risa que le ocasionaba todo aquello, mientras su novio se iba poniendo cada vez más y más huraño, y su ceño frunciéndose.

— Kirito-kun... —se aferró de su cuello y lo abrazó volviendo a aventarlo a la pista de hielo donde finalmente desistió. Ella se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, entre las piernas abiertas del joven, y con tranquilidad hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Los ligeros espasmos de su risa, atravesaban su cuerpo y la estremecían.

—Asuna ¿estas loca? —le recriminó molesto, no entendiendo la razón por la que persistía en ser el centro de atención mientras él solo quería desaparecer.

Ella alzó la cara de su pecho y lo miró, sus ojos avellanos lucían claros y fulgurantes, como cuando en las horas de amor se derretía en sus brazos. Su expresión de alegría era tal que él se sintió fatal e inmundo por regodearse en su propio malhumor.

—Como siempre eres genial en todo lo que haces... —le confió alzando una esquina de sus labios en un gesto propio de ella.

—Asuna...

—¡Y como siempre, yo estoy feliz de compartir cada momento con Kirito-kun! Aunque sería mejor si él me acompañara a los eventos de OS... pero sé que no debo atosigarlo... porque no le gusta...

Y fue en ese momento en que ella volvió a echarse en sus brazos que algo dentro suyo se sacudió, y tomando su mano izquierda apretó sus dedos desnudos algunos segundos, confesando débilmente contra su hombro que era lo más próximo a él.

—Cásate conmigo...

—¿Kirito-kun has dicho algo? —iba a incorporarse, pero la retuvo dulcemente contra si. Su rostro era una acuarela en tonos de rojo y no podía permitir que ella lo viera así; tan al desborde de sus propias emociones. De ese pedido que era tan irreal, pero que en momentos como ese parecía terriblemente posible y cercano.

—Intentemos levantarnos, apóyate en mí, y deja que cargue con el peso de ambos.

Finalmente Kazuto apretó la cintura de su novia y de un envión logró que ambos se afirmaran sobre sus patines con estabilidad. la observó, la sonrisa en sus labios de cereza era completa.

—Primero debes dar pasos cortos —le indicaba manteniéndola cerca, pero siempre sosteniendo su mano en el aire.

—Gracias por este tiempo de calidad... —se dio la vuelta y le susurró, sus dedos imprimieron una pequeña presión a los suyos.

Kazuto no olvidaría esa cita donde le enseñó a patinar, y donde ella se abandonó por un momento a él, a sus indicaciones, y a sus pensamientos.

.

.

Luego de que Yui lo pillara revisando joyería online, redobló los esfuerzos de mantener la búsqueda del anillo perfecto en un misterio.

Revisó páginas y páginas de objetos valiosos, joyas, sortijas, alianzas que considerara oportuno para una princesa como Asuna, pero nada era de su agrado.

 _¿Un rubí? Demasiado sangriento y aunque ilustre su personalidad intensa, le falta ese toque de serenidad que también posee._

 _¿Un zafiro? Pasado de moda._

 _¿Una esmeralda? Extremadamente verde..._

 _¿Un topacio? ¿Un ámbar? ¿Un jade...?_

Demasiadas piedras con muchos significados ocultos. ¿Pero que podría ofrecerle a una joven pudiente como su novia? Cualquier joya se quedaría corta ante las expectativas de sus padres. Y aunque había ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero gracias a sus trabajos temporarios con Seijirou Kikuoka sentía que era poco.

En realidad era el miedo de no encontrar el anillo indicado. La fecha de la acampada estaba cerca y el no disponer de la parte fundamental de su promesa lo estaba enloqueciendo.

No quería recurrir a la ayuda de sus amigas, o de su hermana en caso de que la búsqueda siguiera infructuosa, pero el tiempo apremiaba y sentía acorralarse con cada segundo.

 _Agata._

La palabra le llamó la atención, así como el modelo simple de la alianza que abarcaba la pantalla de su móvil desde donde revisaba las joyerías mas conocidas del exterior y del interior de Japón mientras esperaba a su novia en el _Wagnaria_ de siempre.

 _Agata._

Consistía en una argolla delgada de oro, con un diamante que fluctuaba entre su color natural y el aguamarina, y que tenía forma de lágrima. La sola vista del adorno le hizo acordar esos momentos tras la partida de Yui en el viejo SAO, que los había unido como pareja.

Luego de admirar la joya desde su pantalla, y movido por el cálido impulso que su novia le inspiraba, presionó el botón de _comprar_ , y su pedido se perdió dentro del mundo cibernético.

.

.

Estaba destruido.

¿De que le valía haber encargado una alianza de la cual ahora no estaba seguro de que Asuna quisiera usar? Si la pérdida de memoria seguía avanzando, sus momentos juntos, sus recuerdos, y tal vez ese sentimiento tan intenso que los unía podía morir olvidado.

 _Cásate conmigo..._

Sus propias palabras resonaron en sus oídos como una burla a las circunstancias actuales, a ese pajarito asustado e indefenso en el que se había convertido su novia. Esa joven escuálida de triste mirar de miel, mejillas pálidas y manos nerviosas que saltaba con pena cada vez que él osaba tocarla.

Porque Kazuto ansiaba sentirla... no en el termino carnal de la palabra sino, como una manera de mantener vivo ese contacto que siempre había sido regado por ella. Un vínculo tan común, tan usado entre ambos. Su Asuna. Tan valiente, tan fuerte, tan intensa, tan cariñosa...

Ahora solo quedaba un cascarón de esa subcomandante aguerrida...

Y él tenía miedo que eso empeore.

Por lo que no fue a buscar la alianza porque tuvo temor de que esa promesa, y ese pedido que guardaba en su corazón jamás llegara a concretarse.

.

.

— _Está bien, regresaré de inmediato. Voy a salvar a todos... Confía en mí, y espérame Asuna..._

— _Ki-Kirito-kun..._

— _Cuando regrese cumpliremos nuestra promesa._

Sí, no había sido la declaración de amor mas ferviente, ni siquiera había sido lo que planeó con tanta anticipación. Pero Kazuto era así, actuaba por impulso. Y ese fue el que le nació en ese momento bisagra cuando entendió que podía perder permanentemente a su novia si no llegaba a la raíz del problema. Por lo que le dio la sortija sin mayor promesa que volver a su lado y recuperar sus memorias.

Y lo logró.

Vale decir que venció y salvó a todos, pero no fue por sus propias fuerzas. Esa desmemoriada pelirroja lo sorprendió una vez más luchando a su lado, venciendo sus miedos y empuñando su rapier para imprimir daños y cortes a la velocidad de la luz.

Él era el _espadachín negro,_ pero ese apodo perdía sentido si luego no la nombraban a ella en la misma oración.

 _El destello veloz_ y _El espadachín negro._

Ambos tan poderosos como una dupla inamovible.

.

.

Contemplaba el anillo centellear entre sus pálidos dedos, y no podía creer que otra estrella hubiera descendido del firmamento para posarse en su mano izquierda y desde allí titilar a la par de las otras que cruzaban la noche.

Tampoco entendió como sacó fuerzas para confesarse otra vez y colocar la alianza en el dedo correspondiente. Sin duda fue otro de los rasgos desconocidos de su personalidad apática que solo ella pudo sacar a flote.

Sin embargo la pregunta que mantuvo en su mente esa vez que patinaron en hielo, resonó en su paladar pugnando por salir y volverse carne. Pero Kazuto la ignoró por considerarla impropia, y rogó porque ella entendiera del mensaje sin tener que decírselo.

 _Cásate conmigo..._

Asuna sonrió al observar el diamante y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado. Acercó la alianza a sus labios y la besó brindándole la silenciosa respuesta.

 _Sí..._

La lluvia de estrellas siguió pasando por encima de ellos en un ambiente mágico, la oscuridad los amparaba, y luego de apagar la sonda y despedir a Yui que estaba en éxtasis ante el paso de sus padres, Kazuto finalmente reunió suficiente valor, e inclinándose sobre la joven robó de sus labios un beso íntimo y ansioso.

 _Te amo Asuna... no tienes idea de cuanto..._

.

 _._

 _Nota_

 _Mi querida_ _ha quedado tan... asqueada del doblaje latino que me ha pedido que le escribiera algo corto y cursi para quitarse el mal sabor (?_

 _Así que amiga aquí está! jajaja es lo máximo que mi estresada mente puede traer ahora._

 _Y al resto gracias por leer ^^_

 _Espero volver durante la semana para traer 3 actus en las que estuve trabajando en este mes que estuve ausente._

 _Musica que escuche para inspirarme, obviamente Ordinal Scale, original OST_

Sumi Chan~


End file.
